


5 Kali Thomas Muller Terkena Sial, 1 Kali Ia Merasa Beruntung

by trademistakes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Crack, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trademistakes/pseuds/trademistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua berawal saat  Thomas Muller, midfielder Die Mannschaft itu menyadari kalau Philipp Lahm—Kapten dari tim nasional Jerman itu sebenarnya seseorang yang cukup lucu. Tidak, bukan maksudnya ia ingin bermodus ria atau apa tetapi memang itu faktanya. (ya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat modus loh, dia tidak niat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Kali Thomas Muller Terkena Sial, 1 Kali Ia Merasa Beruntung

**Author's Note:**

> #BullyMuller2k14   
> kata mereka semua yang ada di chat saya gak tahan lagi jadi ya saya tulis aja fanfic crack. seriusan saya padahal biasa aja liat Bastian sama Philipp but somehow ngebayangin mereka kok lucu aku jadi doki-doki apalagi sifat possessive mas Basti yang ehem.
> 
> Okay enjoy ;u;)/

 

**Satu,**

Jadi, saat ia sedang bosan, tanpa pikir panjang (lah sejak kapan si tukang rusuh ini berpikir lama-lama dalam melakukan kegiatan?) iapun langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengirim sms ke Kapten Kerdil, Philipp Lahm.

_To: Kapten Lahm_

_Kapteeeeen Philippppp_

Singkat sekali, pikir si pemuda itu tapi karena sudah dikirim (dan nyess itu ketika kamu nyadar kalau message tidak bisa di delete), Thomas hanya bisa diam membantu seraya menunggu balasan sms Kapten Lahm.

Ia pikir balasannya akan memakan banyak waktu tetapi—

**_BZZZT!_ **

Thomas dengan secepat kilat mengunlock ponselnya, senyuman penuh kemenangan sudah terlukis jelas diwajahnya, ya senanglah dia dinotis sms-nya oleh Philipp, bagai Kouhai dinotis Senpai kalau dalam versi manga (walau betul juga sih hubungan mereka memang bagai kouhai-senpai).

Eh, yang ia dapatkan malah ancaman yang mengerikannya—Tuhan, rasanya Thomas ingin menjerit sambil melempar ponsel miliknya itu-- dia harus tetap manly, **harus**.

_From: Kapten Lahm_

_Jangan modus. –Bastian_

Tunggu, kenapa si Bastian yang membalas sms milik Thomas? Entahlah, Thomas sudah merinding duluan membaca balasan sms suci tanpa niatan modus yang ia kirim ke Philipp.

Esok hari, Thomas mendapati dirinya seperti diawasi oleh seseorang—Bastian Schweinsteiger.

 

**Dua,**

Saat itu, ia sendirian di ruang loker. Yang lain sudah pulang latihan dan kembali menjalankan rutinitas kehidupan mereka, mereka memang cukup tega untuk meninggalkan Thomas sendirian sih.

_From: Miro_

_Siapa suruh kau tertidur dulu setelah selesai berganti pakaian_

Ia hanya bisa mendengus saat membaca balasan sms dari Miroslav. Sial, memangnya mereka tidak berusaha membangunkan dirinya? Thomas yang masih dalam posisi tertidur di tempat duduk itupun pelan-pelan beranjak. Ya, sekarang karena sudah terbangun (dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di ruang loker), hal terbaik yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang adalah kembali kerumah.

Masih tidak terima dengan fakta ia ditinggalkan oleh teman-teman satu tim, iapun berniat mengadu ke kapten tercinta (tanpa niatan modus—ingat, dia hanya ingin mengadu saja).

_To: Kapten Lahm_

_Mengapa aku ditinggal sendirian? Sakit, Kapten._

Send. Okay, sekarang, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang loker ia harus menerima balasan Philipp. Ya, memang tidak boleh dia menunggu balasan kapten? Mungkin jawaban kapten bisa berupa “Maafkan aku, aku disuruh Miroslav” atau mungkin hanya “Tidak akan terulangi lagi”

**_BZZZT!_ **

_From: Kapten Lahm_

_Haha—_

_Kamu niat modus lagi ya?! –Bastian_

Ampun kok yang membalas Bastian lagi, tolonglah.

 

**Tiga,**

“Ada apa dengan Basti, Thomas?” Tanya si keturunan Turki dengan wajah deadpan—biasalah, tipikal Mesut Ozil. Thomas sudah mulai terbiasa dengan wajah deadpan tetapi hati peduli milik Mesut ini.

Ia tertawa—tertawa canggung dan terdengar mengenaskan, agak horror bagi Thomas untuk membahas sifat Bastian (kalau tiba-tiba dia muncul ala karakter pembunuh di film horror I Know What You Did Last Summer kan--)

“Tidak ada apa-apa kok, dia mungkin hanya…iri? Coach bilang aku berlatih dengan baik akhir-akhir ini” Jawab Thomas sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Mesut hanya menaikan kedua alis mata lalu lanjut latihan.

\--

_To: Kapten Lahm_

_Kapten, kenapa pacar (eh iya beneran pacarkan?) kapten serem…_

Thomas terdiam sebentar—berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga kali ini bukan Bastian yang membalas sms. Bayangkan saja, maksudnya mau membicarakan Bastian lalu yang membalas sms Bastian itu sendiri, aduh.

Satu trofi worldcup, dua trofi worldcup, tiga trofi worldcup, empat trofi worldcup, lima trofiworldcup—dan dalam hitungan ke ‘Lima puluh trofi worldcup’ iapun mendapat balasan sms.

**ASTAGA. Mein gott.**

_From: Kapten Lahm_

_Aku pura-pura tidak baca saja ya, Muller. : ) –Bastian_

Iya, jawaban milik Bastian tidak menyeramkan seperti dua balasan sebelumnya. Dua pesan sebelumnya kan terukir jelas kalau Bastian sedang mengacam hidupnya.

Tetapi kali ini Thomas sampai menjedugkan keningnya ke tembok terdekat..

 

**Empat,**

Sekitar jam setengah dua malam dan Thomas Muller masih terbangun. Tidak, dia tidak takut tidur kok (dan tidak takut Bastian Schweinsteiger juga—meski harus diakui dia agak menakutkan sih). Tampaknya Thomas harus blacklist pergi ke starbucks pukul sembilan malam karena ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Kalau pagi ia tidak harus latihan, Thomas sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan yang namanya ‘tidak tidur’. Tetapi, mengingat kalau pagi-paginya ia harus latihan—sungguh.

Misalnya dia lagi jogging tiba-tiba pingsan (tertidur?) kan hanya menunda jadwal latihan yang sudah dibuat. Belum lagi kalau misalnya dia diintrogasi dan akhirnya terungkap sudah kalau malamnya dia tak tertidur—nah itu baru yang namanya horror.

Tapi tak apa-apalah, sekali-kali dia tidak tidur dan esoknya latihan kan bisa saja. _Anyway,_ Thomas berakhir dengan bersnapchat dan mengirimkan beberapa hasilnya ke snapchat milik pangeran turki alias Mesut Ozil.

Ada satu selfie dengan caption “Your liebe” lengkap dengan icon love dan muka sok playboy ala Thomas yang niatnya ingin dia kirim ke ‘My Story’—jadi semua orang kan bisa melihatnya, iya kan?

Eh, entah karena akhirnya mengantuk juga atau bagaimana, foto yang satu itu malah nyasar ke snapchat si kapten Philipp.

Kalau itu snapchat kekirim kebeberapa orang lain selain Philipp sih—dia tidak masalah. Masalahnya, dia sliwer sampai-sampai itu snapchat kekirim khusus untuk Philipp. Eh, mana mungkin Bastian mengetahui kalau dia mengirim snapchat seperti itu ke Kapten?

Itukan secara tidak disengaja juga.

\--

Esok pagi saat ia mengecek ponsel (dan ya, ia akhirnya bisa tertidur setelah membayangi bagaimana nasibnya kalau ketahuan Bastian—mengingat Bastian sudah memberinya ancaman dan death glare), ia mendapat satu snapchat simple berupa foto Philipp yang masih tertidur pulas dengan caption:

_Tadi melihat snapchatmu, wow ; )_

Belum sempat tersadar dari shock berat karena ia yakin itu Bastian Schweinsteiger—ia menerima satu snapchat lagi yang kali ini merupakan wajah Bastian (bisa dibayangkan wajah possessive milik Bastian) dengan caption yang lebih wow:

_AWAS LU MULLER!_

Tampaknya Thomas perlu sungkeman agar dia tidak menerima sial lagi, dia sudah cukup letih dengan semua ini, tolong.

**Lima,**

Thomas Muller kelaparan—eh, tidak juga sih.

Dia ingin pizza, itu saja sebenarnya (kelaparan sama ingin itu berbeda, kalau dalam kamus Thomas). Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin mencicipi makanan italia yang satu itu. Yang pasti, ia ingin pizza.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan pemikiran: “delivery order pizza itu lebih baik”. Logisnya, untuk apa kau pergi mencari toko pizza untuk membeli pizza kalau kau bisa delivery order? Semudah itu.

Thomas mengunlock ponselnya dan langsung mengarah ke daftar kontak, mencari tulisan ‘Pizza Delivery’ di daftar kontak yang tersedia.

Nada sambung pun berbunyi, okay, dia tinggal menunggu sampai customer service menanyakan alamat dan jenis pizza yang ingin dia pesan. Ya, satu langkah menuju kemenangan yang luar biasa bagi dirinya saat itu—

“Lu ngapain hubungin si Lahm? Niat modus lagi lu?!”

Itu. Suara. Bastian. Schweinsteiger.

Langsung saja ia mengakhiri panggilan telepon dan mematikan ponselnya. Bukan sms kali ini tapi telepon, bro.  Bayangkan kalau besok ada latihan dia bakalan di death glare habis-habisan (oh iya dan bagaimana juga ia bisa salah sambung jadi nelfon si Philipp…)

**Enam,**

Thomas sedang terduduk dibangku pemain. Istirahat latihan lima belas menit, begitu kata Coach. Well, latihan kali itu cukup berat—Thomas yang biasanya masih lari-larian meski sudah waktu istirahat kali ini malah terduduk lemas. _Harus mengisi tenaga!_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Momen peaceful tenang miliknya hancur saat—

“Thomas?” Terdengar jelas kalau itu merupakan suara milik Kapten ‘kerdil’ mereka, Philipp Lahm.

Thomas tertegun, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat. Ada apa lagi ini, apa yang akan terjadi…pikiran Thomas buyar seketika. Mein gott, dia sudah lelah dengan semua cobaan.

“Oi, Thomas?”

“Ja!” Ia langsung menaikan kedua bahu miliknya itu. Pandangan Philipp tertuju pada dirinya dan Thomas sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya padahal sudah terbuka, tetapi, tak sepatah katapun keluar—damn, dia gugup.

Philipp yang saat itu masih berdiri menatap Thomas pun terduduk disampingnya. Thomas masih terdiam, bingung juga ia mau bilang apa.

“Maafkan atas sifat Bastian ya” Kata Philipp sambil menepuk pundak Thomas dengan gaya ‘SKSD’ (ya padahal mereka sudah kenal lama tetapi karena situasi canggung jadi harus pakai gaya SKSD).

Thomas langsung melirik si Kapten yang masih terduduk disampingnya itu. Puji Tuhan—akhirnya dia dapat keberuntungan juga. Ingin rasanya dia nangis terharu gara-gara apa yang barusan dikatakan si Philipp tapi, okelah.

“Dia memang suka begitu—ehem”

“Err…okay?”

“Thomas,” Philipp kembali menepuk pundak Thomas, nada suara miliknya mendadak menjadi bersemangat.  “Habis ini kau mau makan Pizza tidak? Basti bilang dia mau bayarin tuh”

Wait—Bastian? Thomas serasa dalam alam mimpi mendengar pertanyaan Philipp, apalagi saat mengetahui Bastian mau membayarkan.

“Ini serius?”

“Ja, serius”

Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengepalkan tangan dan mengarahkan tinju tepat keatas, ya dia semangat—akhirnya selain si Bastian bisa jinak (JINAK!) ia dapat pizza gratis.

“ _Count me in bro!”_


End file.
